Child of the Lilies
by GamerHetalia
Summary: Rated T because there might be some graphic scenes. Not sure as of yet, though, but just in case. Dreambert is in here as well as Peach and Starlow, etc. Don't like OCs? Don't read. Upon wandering around Mushrise Park, Dreambert meets an odd girl. Unknown to who she is, he decides to lead her to his castle. But he doesn't know that she'll show how cruel reality really is.
1. Prologue

**I also wanted to note in the description that the girl is about 9 years old.**

**Oh, and just a heads up, you're going to see Geno and Mallow a _lot_ in my fanfictions. The only exception is Trapped, because that is not about an OC. If you don't know about those two beauties, I suggest you look them up and then watch Chuggaaconroy's playthrough of Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars because they are really important in my opinion.**

A certain male Pi'illo steadily floated around Mushrise Park, humming contentedly. Nothing in particular was going wrong, but he felt as if something was going to happen. Maybe it was just him getting excited about the Mario Brothers coming over with some friends of theirs. He couldn't wait to see them.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back, he saw a patch of flowers that he swore wasn't there yesterday. There were mysterious flowers growing in it's midst, ones that he didn't recognize. He thought they looked quite pretty.

"They're beautiful...Maybe I should give one to Starlow…" He said, reaching for one of the white-petaled flowers. He was about to grab it, when suddenly…

A groan was heard, and all of a sudden, a girl popped up! She rubbed her eyes, as if she were just waking up, and when she stopped, she finally noticed the Pi'illo, staring at her in shock. The Pi'illo noticed that she had bright blue eyes.

"Who...who are you?" He asked. She blinked, a bit shocked herself. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out. She looked slightly upset that she could not respond to him.

"Oh, you're mute...That's no problem!" He smiled, "I'm Dreambert, the Pi'illo prince." He reached his hand out to her. She blinked again, confused.

"I'm going to help you up." Dreambert said patiently, still holding his hand out to her. Her mouth became an 'o' and her eyes widened in realization. She reached her hand out to his, and took it. Dreambert pulled her up. She had a white dress on, with yellow encircling her neckline, the edge of the sleeves, and the end of the dress. She also had one of the the mysterious flowers in her light-brown hair.

She gasped as her legs buckled from beneath her. Dreambert held her up, assuming that she wasn't used to walking. She only appeared into existence a minute ago, after all! He then looked at the flowers.

"Do you mind if I have one of the flowers like the one in your hair?" He asked, not wanting to be rude in case she was some kind of ruler to them. She looked at him, and then picked one off delicately. Another one grew in it's place, like magic. She handed it to him.

"Thank you. I'm planning to give this to someone special." Dreambert smiled, his thoughts drifting off to Starlow. He shook his head, going back to the mysterious girl. She looked at him, probably wondering about what he was thinking.

"Well, why don't I lead you to my Castle? It's not so far off, and my friends are coming there, too. They're bringing other people they know that I haven't met." Dreambert asked her politely. She nodded a bit, curious as to where this 'castle' was. He gently turned her towards the way to his castle, and lead her there through her stumbling and collapsing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heh, I already had this written out, so it was convenient.**

**Dreambert's so nice :3.**

~Dreambert's view~

"We're here!" I say to the unknown girl. She looked amazed at the entrance area. It was large, and there were many people around.

"Prince Dreambert! Who is the girl you have zere?" I hear Broque Monsieur call out to me. I turn to him.

"I actually don't know her name. She's mute, and I'm not sure she knows sign language. Could you get her a chair, please?" I say. Broque nods, running off to get a chair. I tell the girl about Broque Monsieur a bit, and tell her about some of the others in the area.

When Broque returns with a chair, I set the girl down gently. She makes herself comfortable, before relaxing. I then hear a call of my name.

"Dreambert! We're here!" I grin as I see a familiar red plumber walk in with a certain green plumber. Their faces are both cheerful as they come in. Quickly, I tell the girl that I will be back with her in a bit, and float over to them.

"Mario! Luigi! Nice to have you here!" I wave, "Is Peach and Starlow here?"

"Right here!" Starlow yells cheerily, floating in with Peach walking beside her. I hear Peach giggle a bit.

"Hey, Starlow. I...um...got something for you." I say, pulling out the mystery flower with a bit of red tinting my face. She blushes a little.

"It's...really pretty, Dreambert." She says. I hear Peach giggle again.

"She couldn't _wait_ to see you! She was raving about seeing you again the whole way there!" She says, making Starlow blush more. Mario laughs.

"Well, the others I want you to meet are busy consoling Toadsworth at the moment...so you'll meet them later!" He informs me.

"Well, that gives me time to ask you and Luigi something, Mario." I say, floating over to the girl. Everyone follows, curious.

"Young lady," I say, getting the girl's attention. She looks up at me, putting the mystery flower back in her hair. "do you mind if my friends," I motion to the brothers, "look at the flower you have there? I'm curious as to what it is, and I'm sure these two know." She examines the brothers for a second, before I see her slightly nod. The two come closer, Mario leaning on the chair, and Luigi kneeling down beside the girl.

"Wow….haven't seen these flowers in forever!" Mario grins. The girl blinks, looking at him.

"Well, Dreambert, this is a Lily she has in her hair. It's Italy's national flower!" Luigi smiles."I didn't know that Pi'illo Island had Lilies!"

"I didn't either." I admit, "I saw them in a patch of flowers I hadn't seen in Mushrise Park before, and all of a sudden she appeared."

"Really?" Peach says, astonished. She walks over to the girl, gaining her attention, and kneels in front of her.

"Hello! My name is Peach! You are?" She says.

The girl looks at me for help, and Peach looks confused.

"She's mute. I don't believe she knows sign language." I say.

"Aw...poor thing!" Peach says. She reaches for the Lily in the girl's hair.

A mix of a gasp of horror and a scream escapes the girl, and she quickly puts her arms up in front of the Lily and quickly whips that part of her head away from Peach's reach. She looks at Peach, terrified for some reason.

Peach blinked, and retracted her hand. The Mario brothers looked confused.

"I'm sorry! That Lily must be special to you." Peach said, setting her hand down into her lap, showing no means of reaching up again.

The girl looks over Peach, just to make sure she won't try to reach up again, and slowly brings her hands down from her defensive posture over the Lily. She looks back face to face with Peach, relaxing once more. Peach was about to say something else, when someone else came in. My heart dropped. Toadsworth.

I nod in greeting to him politely, him nodding back in return. He noticed the girl.

"Who are you, and why are you near the princess?!" Toadsworth demands to the girl. She looks at him, flinching.

"Toadsw-" Luigi tries to interject.

"Quiet, Master Luigi! Let the girl speak for herself!" Toadsworth yells.

"Toadsworth, plea-" I say, but he interrupts me.

"Quiet! The girl has a mouth, so she can use it!" Toadsworth says, glaring at the child. He advances towards her.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" He demands, making the girl shrink back a bit. He continued to advance. The girl looked a bit frightened.

Suddenly, Toadsworth jumped up, snatching the flower out of the girl's hair. The girl let out a strangled cry of horror as he walked away with it.

"Stupid younger generations of today….not respecting their elders." Toadsworth growls. By now, I'm fuming, and Peach is furious.

The girl gets up out of her chair, and attempts to get her flower back, but she falls to the floor not even 2 seconds after. Luigi gasps, going over to her. He picks her up a little.

Peach stalks briskly over to Toadsworth, furious. She almost snatches the Lily out of Toadsworth's grasp. He looks shocked.

"What we were _trying_ to tell you, Toadsworth, is that she is mute, and doesn't know sign language. I think that _you_ need to respect others, yourself. You _will_ be apologizing to her _today_." She says to him, walking away. She kneeled down to the girl's level, but because she wasn't paying attention, Luigi had to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey," He says to her, making her look at him. He puts the flower into where it formerly was in it's place. She blinks, feeling the flower. He smiles.

"Toadsworth isn't nice all of the time." He says to her, and then lowers his voice so Toadsworth couldn't hear him, "Actually, he's quite the grouch. Both young, and old." He winks at the girl jokingly.

She blinks, but what happened next shocked all of us.

She looks at Luigi for a few seconds, and then she starts smiling just a little. The next thing we knew, she was giggling like crazy! She then hugged Luigi, catching him by surprise, and does the same with Peach. Peach smiles.

"It seems that you have the magic touch, Luigi. She likes you a lot." She smiles at him. Luigi scratches his head.

"Yoshi's going to be jealous of her now, Luigi." Mario snickers.

"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!" Luigi says, grinning. We all laugh loudly.

"Well, as you probably know already, I'm Luigi, and my brother there is Mario!" Luigi smiles warmly at her.

"I'm Starlow! It's a pleasure." Starlow floats over to the girl after giving Toadsworth an earful. She nods at all of us in greeting. She then flinches, her eyes widening. She looks to me, taking the Lily out of her hair. She then puts it to the ground, like it's growing there, and then she makes an imaginary garden of Lilies.

"Are you trying to tell me something…?" I ask. She nods, doing the same gesture while looking at me. She then points to herself, and rubbed her eyes like she did when I first….oh!

"You want to go back to the flower patch I found you at?" I ask, knowing that it's something among the lines of that. She nods rapidly, getting up. Her legs are shaky, but she manages to hold herself up.

"Alright, let's go, then." I smile, leading the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoy it, and another update will be coming soon for both this and Trapped!**

~Still Dreambert~

The girl's gotten the hang of walking now, and boy was she not curious. She ignored probably anything that would be of interest for someone her age, going straight to the patch.

"So you found her in a flower patch that wasn't there yesterday? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?" Starlow asked me. I shrugged.

"She's only a child, Starlow. If she were someone bad, I would've known by now. I assure you that there is no threat to anyone at all." I told her, looking at the girl. She was currently listening to Peach, who was telling her about her first visit here with the others. The Mario Brothers were nearby, watching the two and saying things to the other, and often adding into Peach's story.

"I wonder what we should call her for the time being. We can't just refer to her as just a girl." I say out loud on accident.

"Lily, maybe?" Starlow suggests, making me jump a bit.

"A-ah, no. Way too original." I say, looking at Starlow again, "She might not like it, either." I sigh. Starlow nods in agreement.

I hear a gasp come from behind us, and look back to see the girl pick up a white petal. She jumps back in shock as it browns and crumbles in her grasp. She takes the Lily out of her hair and gazes at it for a few seconds before another petal falls. It, too, browns and crumbles when she caught it. She flinches, and whips her head to the direction of the patch. She looks at me, serious, and starts running to the patch.

"Whoa! Wait up!" I say, flying after her, leaving everyone in the dust. By the time I catch up to her, she's frozen in place, looking fearfully at something ahead of her. I gasp when I see a familiar dark purple cape.

"A-Antasma!" I yell, going in front of the girl, shielding her with an arm. She steps back.

Antasma turns around, sneering at me. I notice him reach down and snag one of the ivory petals of one of the lilies.

"Aren't these flowers just _lovely_?" He grins, taking out something I have dreaded seeing….

"Remember _this_, Dreambert? I'm sure you do. It's the Dark Stone!" Antasma laughed, stroking the accursed stone like it was a baby. I shuddered.

"Put...the Dark Stone...down," I say, slightly inching towards Antasma, "and give it...to me."

"No." Anstasma smirked. I growled.

"Dreambert! There you ar- AHHH!" Peach was swept up in dark aura. The girl gasped in shock. I flew over to Peach in an attempt to get her back, but she was moved every time I did so.

"Antasma! This isn't funny!" I yelled, anger rising up in my veins quickly.

"It is for me!" Antasma cackled, "Keep on trying, pillow boy!" Oh, that was _it_. I will _not_ allow me-or _any_ of my people- to be insulted in that way. Antasma's. Going. Down.

I flew at his face, ready to hit him hard, but then he teleported Peach in front of him! I stopped, and I'm glad I did, because my fist was only centimeters away from her.

"That's cheating! You can't do that!" I yelled as I tried to attack Antasma again. But he just kept on using Peach to his defense. I noticed that the girl wasn't anywhere in my sight. Has Antasma gotten her? Had she went off to get the Brothers? I hoped for the latter.

When Peach was put in my way _again_, Antasma suddenly screamed in pain, the shock dropping Peach from the aura keeping her captive. She fell to the ground, but she didn't collide with the grassy surface. Instead, there were vines wrapped around her torso, and she was delicately lowered to the ground.

Antasma turned around, only to meet two different colors of fire to the face, making him drop the Dark Stone.

"Don't let it hit the ground! It'll shatter and turn my people to stone!" I cried out in horror. Luckily, the stone was wrapped in a vine, and taken to...wait…

It was the girl that was using the vines!

"Give that back, you _wretch_!" Antasma screeched at her. She glared at him.

"Vieni a prendermi. (Come and get me.)" She challenged him, her voice raspy, and she held her throat uncomfortably. Everyone looked at her in shock, and she smirked at Antasma, dashing away. Antasma gave chase, and I was still there, looking amazed.

"Come _on_, you idiots! She might be in trouble.!" Starlow yelled, starting to follow the two. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and followed Starlow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I got lazeh...Sorry for the wait, everyone!**

**I got the Italian from Google translate, so it might be wrong!**

~Third Person, with the girl~

She was running for her life. It would've been only a matter of time until Antasma caught up with her and take the Dark Stone back. But the girl wouldn't allow him to. She would force herself to run eternally if she had to.

It felt like forever to the girl until she felt a breeze behind her, and then a she heard a thunderclap from a bit farther behind her. A screech was heard from her pursuer, and she stopped running to look back. What the girl was met with was a man about as tall as Luigi wearing a blue cape and a blue hat. She caught a glimpse of orange hair. She also saw a boy that was smaller than the other who looked like a cloud with light blue and pink pants. She saw a pink curl on his head.

Antasma was ticked off to the point of obliterating everything around him. But he kept himself calm. He'd get that Dark Stone eventually. He just had to get through the newcomers.

Antasma gathered some dark energy, and blasted it at the man in blue. The girl had noticed, though, and used a vine to deflect it back at him.

"You have defiled me long enough!" Antasma screamed at the girl, getting up to hit her, but before he could, he was smacked in the face by a hammer, sending him flying into the sky.

~Geno~

I see the fiend get hit by a certain hammer, and I see Mario emerge from the bushes, followed by Luigi, Peach, Starlow, and someone new.

"There you are! We've been looking for you guys! Why'd you bail on us?" Mallow yelled, looking slightly irritated. I sigh and roll my eyes. Typical child assumptions. I turn to the child who we'd saved. She looked oddly familiar to me….like I had met her somewhere in the past. She currently was looking at Mallow and I in interest. The new person went over to her.

"Please, don't run off like that again...You could've gotten injured." He said to her. She scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Chiedo scusa ... ma non potevo lasciarlo andare la pietra, ora potrei? (I apologize… but I couldn't let him get the stone, now could I?)" She responded in a different language. He looked confused.

"She said that she apologizes, but she couldn't let Antasma get the stone, now could she?" Luigi translated. So it's Italian, then.

"I'm glad you two know what she's saying.." The male sighed, before turning to the girl.

"Do you know English?" He asked her, and she looked at him.

"Inglese...? Um… (English…?)" She thought for a moment, before adding something else.

"I...It's this, right?" She asked the male. He grinned and nodded. She relaxed, looking at the group.

"Well, I suppose I must introduce you to Geno and Mallow here." Mario smiled, coming over to us, Mallow already ahead of him.

"Dreambert, this is Geno and Mallow. Geno, Mallow, this is Dreambert." I nod politely and shake Dreambert's hand, while Mallow does the same after me.

"Does she have a name?" I ask, looking at the blue-eyed girl. She shakes her head no in response to me. I blink, surprised.

"Well, we can't call you nothing!" Peach says, "How about we think of one?"

"Well, Starlow and I were discussing this earlier...and we doubt she'd like it but…." Dreambert turned to the girl.

"Lily. Would you like that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Too obvious. What if I get kidnapped for ransom and they try to get my real name out of me by guessing? I'm not planning on taking this Lily out of my hair anytime soon… But I would like a flower name, though!"

Wow. She knows about ransom? Talk about smart and mature for her age. But what bothers me is how bluntly she put it….

Before I could get too far into my thoughts, Mallow had guessed a name for her.

"Rose?"

"I don't like roses as much. Also, it's sort of… a romance name, as I would put it." She said. I snickered.

"I can see your point there." She laughed at my statement.

"Wait….I know!" She grinned, facing all of us.

"Iris! You can call me Iris! I like that." She spun around excitedly a bit before stopping.

"I suppose I must introduce myself the right way. My name is Iris, and I'm glad to have met you all!" She bowed respectfully to everyone.

"We should be getting back," Dreambert said, "Toady might panic." Iris giggled at the nickname.


End file.
